


Trying too hard

by lovetaki



Series: A Sweeter Taste [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetaki/pseuds/lovetaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking a bath together, Aoba decides that she wants to pleasure Mink this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying too hard

“What are you thinking?”

“Hm?”

Aoba suddenly looked back to Mink, who was sitting across from her in the bathtub, her arms resting on the ledge of the tub. The tub was quite large enough for the two of them, but Mink was just so _tall_ that she had to put her legs on either side of Aoba, with her tucking her own legs in. Not to mention that Mink’s breasts were still high above the water, her nipples pink and erect.

Her face reddened, remembering the train of thought that left her distracted.

“I was thinking…” If she said it now, she wouldn’t have the courage to do it. Even so, Mink was giving her _that_ look, that goddamn smirk on her face as if she was the all-knowing being. It wasn’t fair. Everything Aoba did was too predictable.

Time to be unpredictable, then.

She leaned forward, shifting her legs under her so she could kneel and grasped the ledge behind Mink’s shoulders. Aoba hovered before her, pouting, because she was still smirking.

“Will you stop that?”

“Stop what?”

“That!”

Mink had moved in to plant a sweet kiss on Aoba’s lips, only to break apart to find her still pouting. It was too cute, that Mink wanted to kiss her some more, but apparently there was something that had to be addressed.

“What is it?”

Aoba sighed, removing her hold on the ledge. She looked away with a blush on her face, disappointed in herself for not being able to make it. Damn Mink, everything she did was so cool and composed and Aoba couldn’t ever make it up to that level. Still, she _had_ to try.

“It’s just…” She lifted a hand slowly, cupping it over to the side of Mink’s breast. Fingers delicately brushed over the skin, admiring the firm yet softness of it. “All this time together, you always spent so much time making me feel good. You are always the first one to initiate something, and I would help you out afterwards when you were done with me.”

Her resolve returned, and taking a breath, she leaned forward again. Placing her hands back on the ledge in the same spot, she went in for a kiss. She continued to take charge by coaxing Mink’s mouth open with her tongue, satisfied with how she was going along with it. After a while of the kiss deepening, somewhere along the line things changed. Mink was pushing forward, her hand on Aoba’s neck.

Suddenly she stopped, pulling away just enough to leave room to breathe. “Please…”

“Love, you don’t have to force yourself to do this.” Mink whispered, bringing her hand up to Aoba’s face. “It’s okay, really.”

Shaking her head, Aoba reached for Mink’s hand and took it away, setting it back on the ledge besides them. Firmly, she glanced at her determinedly.

“I want to do this.”

Aoba seemed to have won the argument, as Mink had stared back without a word. After a moment pause, she leaned back against the tub. The smirk was back on her face this time, though not the same teasing one as before, but rather a “go ahead” smirk.

Christ, this was getting difficult. Aoba knew from experience that Mink wasn’t hard to please, but it’s been a long while since she had done this to her. Would she do it right? Could she get her excited enough? Mink was nothing like Aoba, whose face would blush red at a whisper, and whose body would tremble at the slightest touch.

Yet, she smiled. She was welcome to do this.

Aoba reached over to peck a kiss on Mink’s cheek, then looked at her again. “Don’t move.”

Mink nodded in promise, which made Aoba happy. From her position, she moved down to kiss her neck, releasing one hand from the tub to return it to Mink’s breast. She cupped it a bit firmer this time, trying to get a reaction out of Mink. When there was none, she slid down further until her face was level with her breast, her chin well into the water.

While one hand was busy slowly fondling a breast, she went in to kiss the other right on the nipple. Following that, she gave it a little lick before sucking on it a bit, making it even more erect than before. Aoba felt a shudder from within Mink, faint but it was there. Now if she could just push her further…

She looked down at Mink’s legs, already spread and clit already exposed. Aoba took to advantage of this by pressing her knee against it. Lightly at first, then a bit harder, slowly grinding. Still nothing.

Her hand abandoned the breast to trail down slowly over Mink’s torso, fingertips barely scraping the skin as it went underwater. Hearing a hum, Aoba looked up to see Mink’s hand resting back, her eyes closed. She gave herself a small smile, as her fingers slid over Mink’s opening. Aoba played with the clit first, remembering all the techniques Mink would use to push her over the edge. At the time, she continued to give attention to her breast, sucking the nipple and wondering that if she kept this up, would it stick up like that permanently?

For a second, she wondered… Maybe…

Without hesitation, she nibbled on the nipple, a bit harder than she meant to.

“Oi...!” Aoba looked up apologetically, but Mink was just glancing back down at her through half-lidded eyes with a smile. “It feels good, what you’re doing. Keep going.”

She laughed a little, feeling her embarrassment washing away. It was working!

Her fingers moved, exploring further to the opening. Being underwater, it wasn’t too easy, but she supposed it would work anyway. Mink had raised her hips a bit on her own accord, but Aoba thought it would make it easier anyway, as she slid two fingers into her. She hooked her fingers a bit, attempting to find the spot that Mink always used to make her squirm. And...

“ _Ahh_ \--” There.

Aoba decided to let only her fingers do the work, slowly reaching in and out as she looked up to watch Mink. Her face was turned up away from Aoba, but judging from the irregular breathing and the flush on her face, she was doing a good job.

Her own body was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable due to the limited space in the tub, so she finally pulled her fingers out.

“Can you... move up to sit on the ledge?”

Obliging wordlessly, Mink used the strength of her arms (of which Aoba was jealous of) to lift herself out of the water, careful of her legs as to not hit her lover, and propping herself at the edge.

Aoba lifted up, reaching to her full kneeling height toward Mink, but unable to kiss her. Mink saw the brief struggle, however, and smirked as she leaned in enough to receive the kiss she was giving.

Smiling and pulling back a bit, she changed her mind and gave Mink another peck before kneeling back down. She looked down at Mink’s beautiful lower region, admiring it for a bit before remembering that she didn’t remember the last time she did this for her! Aoba wasn’t thinking when she asked Mink to sit up like this, but now she had, was she really going to do it?!

She turned her head away to kiss at the nearest spot on Mink’s legs to hide the flustered look on her face, sliding her hands underneath her thighs. _I can do this_ , she thought… After all, she had received it so many times from Mink so she ought to know a thing or two about it?

Trailing kisses along the thigh, she bided her time before she reached her vagina again, hesitating for a moment. Suddenly, she felt a hand on the top of her head, as if Mink was giving her an encouraging pat. She felt better then, yet kind of foolish that she needed encouragement for this. Regardless…

Aoba kissed the clit, as Mink had always done first. She heard a light chuckle from above, but ignored it. This was her time.

She felt awkward at first, wanting to do her best. Every move she made was tentative, but her confidence slowly building as she could feel and hear Mink’s noises, quiet hums that turned into soft deep moans as she worked on her.

Her tongue plunged into her, shuddering a bit at the taste of her. It was incredible though, she even tasted like cinnamon. Aoba was so used to the smell of her that she didn’t think anything on it, but this was different. Not a bad different, either.

Maybe it’s just how Mink is, but it seems to take longer with her than it ever did with Aoba. Yet, she continued to give her all she got, at the same time feeling a tingling of desire from within herself. Once this passed, she would let Mink take over and do whatever she wanted with Aoba.

She was getting there, though, feeling Mink’s body tense up a bit. Her hand was back on Aoba’s head, fingers threading through her hair before taking a hold of her head.

“Ahh, I am almost there…” Mink breathed out, finally opening her eyes to look down at her lover. It was a special sight, seeing her go down on her. This rarely happened, but still… it felt good. Better than good. Perhaps she’d let her do this more. Just sometimes.

Aoba took the cues from Mink to keep on, wondering if it would drive her crazy if she brought her hand back to her tits. So she did, releasing a hold on one of her thighs to slide up there, grasping one of them firmly.

It seemed to have worked, as the moment she passed a thumb over the (sensitive, after she had worked on it) nipple, Mink brought her legs in close as she froze, her hand on the ledge grasping it as firmly as she could. After a moment she let out a relieved exhale, seeming to have composed herself quite quickly. Humming, Mink settled her legs down on the ledge again, allowing Aoba to finish licking up the remainder of the fluids, actually enjoying the taste more this time.

“I see why you like doing that every time…” Aoba hummed, looking up at Mink. She was staring down at her, her face different than Aoba have usually seen. Yet it was comforting, seeing that Aoba really had satisfied her enough.

Mink laughed in response, then leaned down to hook her arms under Aoba’s shoulders to lift her up high enough to give her a kiss. “Mm, of course.”

Aoba pulled away and stood up to her full height, wanting to be taller than Mink for a moment. Reaching for Mink, she pulled her in close, in which Mink nuzzled her face contently into Aoba’s belly.

“I’m happy.” Aoba whispered, hugging Mink around her head.

“Are you?”

“Mhmm…”

“That’s good.”

They stayed like this for a moment, until Aoba removed herself from Mink far enough to look at her. “Can we get out of this bath, though?”

“Had enough?” She smirked, that same goddamn smirk.

“Well…”

Mink laughed. “Okay.


End file.
